


Praying

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for one of the first times in his life, Dean prayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying

The moment in which Castiel is completely covered in water, Dean dropped to his knees. He stared at the water, his mind somehow both blank and chaotic at the same time.

He doesn't know how long he's there, kneeling. Sam must have left him, because when he finally has enough brain function to look around him, his little brother is gone.

Dean pulled himself up to his feet, wobbly, and takes the few stumbling steps needed to get to the end of the lake. His eyes search the spot in which Castiel went down, willing the Angel to break through the surface.

When he doesn't, he looks down at the water directly in front of him. Vaguely, he thinks that it must be raining, or so the drips hitting the water tells him, even though he can't feel any rain hitting his shoulders.

Castiel walked into the lake. Sacrificed himself. For Dean. Dean's eyes close as he takes a shuddering breath. Why is Castiel always the one doing the sacrificing? He rebelled against God, for Dean. He fell from Heaven, for Dean. He searched Hell, for Dean. He fought against his brothers and sisters, for Dean.

Dean let out a shuddering breath as he leaned forward, his arm going into the water. He searched, the pathetic hopeful part of him searching for an arm, something to pull up. Instead, his hand caught onto a heavy piece of fabric.

When he pulled Castiel's trenchcoat out, a sob ripped out of his throat, unbidden. He pulled the coat up to his face, pressing it against his eyes.

And for one of the first times in his life -"God, please, please give him back"- Dean prayed.


End file.
